Freak Show
by yaoiforever56
Summary: After a business meeting with a very strange man, Asami wanders around the Lovegrove carnival looking for any form of entertainment. Finding nothing, he decides to leave. But before he does, he sees a sign that reads 'Freak Show'. Will Asami enter the strange place? and if he does, what circus freak will he find?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is my first ever fanfic and I'm kinda nervous! This is a Viewfinder lemon fanfic, and if you don't like, don't read! And Asami and Takaba may be a bit ooc... Also, since this is my first fanfic, I will take any kind of yaoi requests~! Sooo, with that being said, let's get on with it! I do not own any of the Veiwfinder characters, and I hope you enjoy~!

~Asami's pov.~

I let out a deep sigh as I continue reading and signing different files and other paperwork. I didn't stop or look up when I heard a knock at the door already knowing who it was. "Come in." I say as I set another file aside. "Asami-sama, you have a meeting with mister Benjamin Lovegrove today at the Lovegrove Carnival. The car is waiting at the front." Kirishima says with his usual blank expression.

' _Shit. How could I have forgotten about about that?'_ "Ok. let's go." I say as I grab my briefcase and walk out the office door with Kirishima following suit.

The car ride to the carnival was quiet as usual. During that ride, I started to think about the past week. ' _What the hell has_ _been going on with my mind lately?'_ I thought to myself with a frown as I let out a puff of smoke. I'm beginning to forget a lot of things lately. First the paperwork I was suppose to fill out on Monday, then the meeting I was supposed to attend to with other business owners and black market traders. Even my bodyguards have noticed the dramatic change. ' _I need to_ _pull myself together'_ I think to myself as I got out of the car. As soon as I entered the gates of the carnival, everyone stepped aside and let me pass. Keeping their heads down low and their eyes averted.

"Ah Asami-sama! Welcome to the Lovegrove Carnival!" I send him an acknowledging nod as I walk through the door of the medium sized tent. Benjamin Lovegrove. He was an average looking man if not for his different colored eyes. He had wild short black hair, a deep voice that would make any woman or man automatically fall for him, a nicely chiseled face, and one eye that was a deep, dark emerald, and another that was a bloody shade of crimson. He was only an inch shorter than me and wore a ringmaster outfit that went quite well with his eyes and his wild hair. "I deeply thank you for coming today. For you must be such a busy man." Benjamin says as he sits down in the chair across from me. "I come here only to discuss business." I say firmly with a bit of force in my voice. Makin the man let out a Cheshire-like grin. "Straight to business. I like it~!" Benjamin says with a deep chuckle as his grin widens even more.

~Time skip because I don't know what else to write here! Asami's pov.~

"Asami-sama, please feel free to look around~!" Benjamin says with a smile as I walk out of the tent. I think to myself for a while. Contemplating wheather or not I should walk around or just go back to the penthouse. ' _I'm not going to be doing much at the penthouse. And it would take care of the stress.'_ I conclude in my mind. "Asami-sama, do you wish to go home?" Kirishima asks as if reading my mind. "No." I say as I turn around I walk through the crowd of people. It has been a half an hour and I didn't find anything that was at least half entertaining. I was about to tell Kirishima that I was ready to leave, but in mid-sentence, I saw a sign that read, "Freak Show" in red writing. I don't know why, but I felt like I needed to go inside. Like I was being pulled by an unseen force. And so, I went in. There were many different kinds of freaks. There were twins with two heads, a girl with the legs of a horse, a man with the brain of a dog, and another, was a boy with skin of a snake. I stared at them in wonder and curiosity that I haven't felt since I was a child. Then I came upon a place where many people were huddled around. They were yelling and throwing rocks, and other hard objects inside a small square cell. I managed to make my way to the front, to see a young teenage boy in the cell that was curled up in a ball, chained and shaking, trying to protect himself from the flying objects. He had numerous bruises and cuts on his body, shabby, ripped clothes, and shabby, dirty hair that I couldn't even tell the color of anymore. My eyes narrowed when I saw Benjamin walk into the cell with a whip. "What the hell are you doing on the ground boy? Come on! Show the world how much of an ugly monster you are!" he says as he harshly grabs the boys hair and pulls him up to his knees. The boy had horns coming out from on top of his head and cat like blue eyes that had slits instead of regular pupils. Benjamin lets go of his hair, and the boy immediately hides his face with his dirty hands. The boy lets out a yelp of pain when Benjamin begins to whip him with the whip. "Let's go." I say to Kirishima as I turn away. I look back at the boy one last time and stop. ' _Is he staring at me?'_ I ask as I stare back into the boys bright blue eyes. His eyes held sorrow, and seemed to beg me to save him from the monsters that were beating him. But there was a certain flare in his eyes that looked like determination and stuborness. Like no matter what these people done to him, he will never give up. "Is there something wrong Asami-sama?" Kirishima asks with concern. "No. Let's go." I said. It pained me for some reason to tear my eyes away from the young boy. He looked to be only about sixteen or seventeen. ' _Why the hell do I even care?'_ I ask as I pull out a cigarette and get in the car. ' _It's not like I know him or anything.'_

~Takaba's pov.~

"Come on! Show the world how much of an ugly monster you are!" the man named Benjamin yells with an ear-to-ear grin as he pulls me up by my hair, making me let out a small cry of pain that was muffled by my gritted teeth. Tears streamed down from my eyes as people laughed, yelled, and threw numerous hard objects at me. I cover my face with my hands as soon as the evil man let go of my hair. I stared at my hands for a while. ' _How did this happen?'_ I asked myself as more tears poured from my eyes. ' _Why did he make me this way?'_ I asked for what seemed like the thousandth time since I became part of this carnival that was owned by a sadistic man. Benjamin Lovegrove. He destroyed my body, ruined my life, and most of all, killed the only person who cared for me. I let out a yelp when Benjamin began to whip me with the whip he had in his hand. I began to cry even harder than before. It hurt. But I'm not gonna give these sick bastards what they want. I opened my eyes and the first thing I seen was a man. He wore an expensive business suit, had dark slicked back brown hair, and the most beautiful golden eyes I have ever seen. We stared into each others eyes until the man turned, and left.

 _'N-no!'_ I yelled in mind. I was about to yell it out loud, but another strike from the whip made me let out a hiss of pain. It seemed like forever before Benjamin was done, and the crowd left. "You sure do make me a lot of money kid. I'm glad I found you." the man says as he picks up the money people threw on the ground. I lay on the ground shaking and crying. My eyes fall on one of the many rocks people have thrown. _'I've had enough!'_ I grit my teeth in anger as I pick the rock up in my hand and sneak up behind the evil man that keeps me prisoner.

YEAH~! I hope you enjoyed~~~! Sorry for the cliff hanger... I'm thinking of having Asami and Takaba meet in the next chapter!

But, I'm not entirely sure... I don't know! What do you guys think!? I will get back to this one, and maybe make another fanfic!

Bye guys~!

-yaoiforever56


	2. Chapter 2

Hey my dudes! Sorry for not adding more to this story of mine. Also, thank you for the awesome reviews haha! The first time I saw the reviews I totally flipped out! I was like, "I'm finally an author!" it was kinda dumb. But, funny at the same time! And since you guys wanted to know what Takaba is, I have decided to dedicate this chapter to kinda sorta answer your questions, but not quite... (mwahahaha!) Sooo, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

~Takaba's pov.~

I lifted the rock over my head and, _thwack!_ I stared down at the still breathing body in horror. ' _I've got to get away!'_ I then take the keys from his belt, unlock the chain from around my neck, and run out of the unlocked cage. Anxiety filled me as I ran out to a big crowd of people. I decided to keep my head down low and keep walking. I glanced up at the other monstrosities that damn man made. ' _I'll fix you. I'll fix you all. Someday.'_ I snake my way through the crowds and eventually, made it out of the front gates of the carnival. I felt something that was bubbling inside. It felt like excitement and… Happiness? I eventually begin to run. I ran, and ran, until, _Bam!_ I wasn't paying attention and ended up getting hit in the side by a car, and thrown back into the mud. I let out a hiss of pain as I gripped my side. I could hear a man talking to another man. But, I couldn't make out what they were saying. ' _Was I caught? Am I going back? No. I'm not going back. Never!'_

~Asami's pov.~

"I'm sorry for the sudden stop Asami-sama, a man ran in front of the car." Kirishima says with a small bow of his head. I walked up to the front of the car and seen the young boy from the freak show on the ground clutching his stomach in pain. The boy looked up at me and our eyes met just like the time before. I walked closer making the boy try to get up and run, but he failed due to the pain. Before he could fall back onto the ground, I caught him in my arms and packed him to the car. "Get in unless you want to be caught." the boy looked at me, unsure for a while before climbing in. After a while of silence and strange glances here and there, I decided to talk to the scared boy. "What's your name kid?" I asked as I took a puff from my cigarette. "M-my name is Takaba Akihito. I'm 23." the boy mumbles as he turns to look out the window at the tall buildings passing by. I look back at him, surprised by how old he is. ' _He looks like a kid.'_ I think to myself as a let out a puff of smoke. "I'm 35 and my name is Asami Ryuichi. And your going to have to pay me back for the damage you done to my car." Akihito glares at me with his feline-like eyes. "I don't have to pay you anything! You should have been watching where you were going! Old man!" he yells. I have to fight back the urge to let out a grin ' _mmm this is going to be fun~'_

~Takaba's pov.~

"Whoa! Why is your house so damn huge!?" I ask wide eyed. Asami lets out a deep chuckle as he swirls the brown liquid around in his cup. Eying me with his bright golden eyes. I glare back at him trying my best to keep from blushing. "I will find you some clothes to wear, and I have a guest room that you can sleep in for the time being. So, before you go to bed, you may take a shower. When your done, I'm going to ask you some questions." the man says with his usual deep firm voice as he takes a quick drink before continuing. "The bathroom is upstairs, first door to the right." I nod and mumble a 'thanks' to Asami which earned me a grin. I stare at the paintings on the wall as I walk down the hall. _'Their so... Beautiful...'_ I think to myself as I touch one of the many paintings. It was a painting of a sunset over the vast ocean. I let out a low growl as a memory plays in my head. _'Miyu...'_ I shake my head as I quickly walk into the bathroom. I step into the shower and let out a deep breath as the hot water hits my skin. _'It's been forever since I've taken a shower.'_ I stare at the black tribal tattoo that has already made it halfway up my body. "I hate you." I say as I hang my head and cry.

"What is it you want to ask me?" I ask as I sit down across from Asami. My eyebrow rises in confusion as Asami stares at me for a while before clearing his throat and answering. "Well, uh, the first question I wanted to ask you is, what exactly are you?" I stare at the nice wooden floor and take a deep breath. "I was created by Benjamin." I start out. "I used to be a regular human being, until he captured me and turned me into the monster that I am now by using black magic." I could tell that Asami thought I was crazy. But when I looked up, he looked like he slightly understood. But he still looked confused. "He destroyed me. He destroyed the only bit of of family I had. Just to get rich. That slimy, lying bastard." I said with gritted teeth. I stopped and took a deep breath to try and calm myself down. I don't want to lose myself... Again. "I'm going to go to bed." I say coldly as I stand up and walk to the room that was given to me. Then, I lied down, and fell asleep.

Oh damn... Ok, The next chapter will be more about Takaba's past. Sooo, see ya then my dudes~~!

~yaoiforever56


	3. Chapter 3

Heyo! Sorry for not posting anything for a long time! I've been really caught up with school and stuff and I've been having a REALLY bad writers block… Especially with the other five (and yes, I counted) stories I've been trying to write at the moment… But, I decided to say to hell with it and post what I have for this chapter… I hope you enjoy! And please, PLEASE GIVE ME MORE IDEAS!

~yaoiforever56

 **~Flash back Takaba's pov.~**

"Onii-chan~!" Miyu calls out with her usual bright smile. "Oh hey." I say casually as I take another picture of a rose bush. "Ehh!? What am I, an insect!? You could at least pretend like your happy to see me!" Miyu yells with a glare as she grabs my shirt collar and shakes me back and forth. "H-hey! Calm down your gonna break my camera!" I say with a sheepish smile as I hold my hands up in defence. "Hey, whatcha takin' a picture of Onii-chan?" I smile at Miyu's ability to drastically change in one second. "It's a red rose. Isn't it pretty?" I ask. My eyes widen when she picks one of the many roses and puts it in my hair. "There hehe! Now you look pretty too Onii-chan~!" Miyu says with a bright smile. We both then look up at the sky when we felt a drop of water. "Let's go Miyu. We have to go home." I say as I try my best to fake a smile. Miyu looks up at me pleadingly. "I know. But we have to." I say with a sigh as I hold my hand out to her. "Let's go." she lets out a deep sigh and nods as she takes my hand. We then begin to walk. Side by side. Hand in hand. I glanced at her every once in a while. She looked sad. And I didn't blame her. I then see a stand where a woman was selling chrysanthemum flowers. I looked down at Miyu and told here to wait there. "Here, I want you to have this." I say as I hand Miyu the flower I bought her. "Ooh! What kind is it? It's so pretty!" I let out a chuckle as I pat her on the head. "It's a chrysanthemum, and it represents loyalty and love." Miyu stares at me in wonder. "Why did you get it Onii-chan?" she asks with a wide smile. I looked back at her with a gentle smile. Her beautiful blue eyes were so bright. And her smile… "Because no matter what, I will always be there for you and I will always, always love you… Miyu."

"NO!" I scream loudly as I quickly jump out of bed and fall on the floor. ' _Ow…'_ "What's going on?!" I hear from under my blanket as Asami barges into the room with a gun. My body tenses when a strong smell of blood enters my nose. ' _He must have killed a lot of people with that gun.'_ I conclude in my mind. I manage to crawl out of the big pile of blankets before letting out a sigh and saying, "calm down old man, it's just me." with a frown. I let out a low growl as I stand up. I then go to take a step before tripping over a blanket. I automatically reached for something to keep me from falling. Which apparently, was Asami's robe… ' _Shit! I probably look so stu- oh my god!'_ I thought to myself as I looked up and saw the unspeakable… "DAMN!" I said out loud making Asami let out a deep chuckle. "Like what you see~?" I mentally slapped myself in the face as my face turned into a tomato. "Wh-what?! N-n-no! Ya sick bastard!" I yelled up at the old bastard. His grin growing wider "Oh really~? It seems as though you do~" Asami says with a predatory look in his eyes as he stalks closer to me. I scan the room for any chance of escape from this perverted man. I then see an opening, and lunge forward. Only to be grabbed and thrown onto the bed.

AHHH! You must hate me for this short chapter! I'm sorry! I'll do better next time! I really hope you liked what I have though... well see ya in the next chapter~! Bye~~!

~yaoiforever56


End file.
